Shaking Hands
by Neverland Child
Summary: A scene before Clint wakes up after being under Loki's control. Natasha goes to vist Clint before he wakes up. But what he says is not what she expects. Natasha/Clint. Rated T just in case.


**This is a random one-shot I thought of after I saw 'The Avengers'.**

**Review and enjoy!**

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

_**Shaking Hands**_

Natasha walked down the maze of hallways, her boots clicking against the iron floors. Two hours ago, she had fought Clint. Two hours ago, she'd seem in under control of Loki.

Two hours ago, he had scared her.

Natasha winced at the memory. She hated it, hated having to fight Clint. Clint. The one she had fought side by side with for years. And now, she had fought _against_ him. It had killed her. It had made her sick, but she knew it was for the best... Even if she would never forgive herself.

As Natasha approached where Clint was, she took a deep breath. She had no reason to be scared, and yet, she was. Clint was strapped down, there was no way he could hurt her if he still was under Loki's control. But she still has thoughts lingering in the back of her mind: What if he was awake? What if he was enraged? What if he wanted to kill her? Wanted to fight her again?

Natasha stopped and put a hand to her stomach, feeling sick. No. She couldn't fight him. Not again. But she couldn't run away either. Taking a deep breath, she straightened herself and walk boldly up to the door. She put her hand on the handle and pushed the door opening. But what she found was not what she had expected.

Clint was gone.

Natasha's brown eyes went wide. She heard the door slam and lock behind her. She whipped around and there was Clint, staring at her with those dead eyes. He was shaking, sweating, didn't look himself.

"Clint?" She whispered.

Clint smirked. Defiantly not him. "Come back for more?" He asked. Natasha's breathing become heavy. No. He wanted to fight. Clint took one step forward, but suddenly stopped. He's expression changed into a pleading look. His eyes switched back to his own. "Natasha hel-" He rasped, but didn't have to time to finish the sentence before his eyes changed once again.

Natasha frowned. "Clint? What's wrong?"

"Everything," he replied and started to walk toward her. Once again, he was under Loki's control. "This world, my mind-" He stopped, then looked up at her- "You."

Natasha could feel the tears wanting to form in her eyes, the sobs climbing her throat, but she swallowed them. She couldn't break not now.

He was inches from her now, smirking, looking crazy, evil. Like that sick god Loki. Suddenly, he stumbled forward, right into Natasha's arms. She caught him and he looked up at her, his eyes his own again. She could feel him shaking, shaking all over.

"Help me," He whispered. He placed both hands on her shoulder. "Please, help me."

Natasha was confused, too confused. What was happening? Clint's eyes changed and the next thing Natasha knew was she was one the floor, staring up at Clint, staring into those dead eyes.

"Clint, stop," She managed to say, hiding the fact she was so close to tears. "This isn't you."

"Oh but it is," Clint replied back, his voice full of malice, full of hunger. "This is everyone. This is what everyone should feel." He slowly turned, hand clasped behind his back. "What Loki offers is greater then freedom has to offer." He back was toward her now.

Big mistake.

Natasha jumped to her feet then onto his back. She clasped her arms around his neck and tried to choke him, but she was too slow for him. Clint grabbed her arms and flung her off of him. With lightening speed, he threw her up against the nearest wall. The air was ripped from Natasha's lungs with a _whoosh!_ Clint had her wrists pinned to the wall, under his iron grip. He was still shaking, still sweating.

His eyes changed. "Natasha," He rasped yet again, "Help me. Listen to me."

Natasha's eyes had one emotion: Confusion. "What!"

"Natasha, please-" he began but winced, teeth clenched, eyes shut. He looked back up with dead eyes. "You think you can defeat me?"

"I did once," Natasha replied, struggling under his grip, "I can do it again."

He smirked. "I'm sure you can." He suddenly let go and braced his arms against the wall. He was wincing again, trying to hold back yells of pain. His arms were shaking. His entire body was shaking. Clint looked back up at her with his own eyes.

"Natasha, I don't want to hurt you," He began, but winced again, stopping himself from screaming. His hands curled into fists and he threw his head back, trying to move through the pain, trying to fight off Loki's control. He looked back at her. "I just need to tell you-"

He stopped short again, the pain returning. His head was lowered, silently trying to fight off the pain. He banged his fist against the wall, making Natasha jump from fright. He looked back up against, eyes his own, body shaking, taking deep breaths.

And then he said it.

"I love you."

Natasha's eyes went wide. He placed a sweaty, shaking hand on her cheek. Now Natasha was shaking a little. Was this Clint talking? Or Loki talking? His eyes were his own, it had to be Clint. But she was too shocked to believe herself. Natasha felt Clint's other arms snake around her waist and he came closer to her, pushing her up against the wall. Natasha felt his body, only inches away from her own. He leaned forward, his eyes half pleading, half loving. Natasha stared right back at him. Would he do it? Or would you suddenly change back to the Clint under Loki's control?

But he didn't go back. Clint face was inches away from hers now. Finally, he pressed his shaking lips softly against her own. Natasha felt herself close her eyes. She slowly snaked her hand up to around his neck. The other she placed onto the hand that he had placed to her cheek. Clint moved his hand so it intertwined with her own.

The kiss was stronger now, more fierce. The hand Clint had around her waist was now running through her red hair. Natasha was responding to the kiss with her jaw. Slowly, they pulled away from each other. Natasha felt Clint's breath on her neck, could feel his head resting on her shoulder.

Suddenly, he want limp. Natasha caught him, once again. His head fell back. His eyes were closed. Natasha took a deep breath. He was unconscious again. Natasha dragging Clint back to the bed and strapped him back in. But instead of leaving, she stayed. She stared at him, waiting for him to wake up.

Natasha leaned forward and stroked his face. She left her hand on his cheek, thinking. Finally, she opened her mouth and said:

"I love you too."


End file.
